Quiero oir tu voz
by Angela E. White
Summary: "Es tonto, la razón para realizar esa llamada es lo más tonto que había pensado, pero no podía evitarlo. Tan solo quería escuchar su voz unos minutos. Era todo lo que quería."


_**DISCLAIMER:**____Los personajes de __**Naruto**__son propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
><em>_**Resumen: **__Es tonto, la razón para realizar esa llamada es lo más tonto que había pensado, pero no podía evitarlo. Tan solo quería escuchar su voz unos minutos. Era todo lo que quería. _

_**Quiero oír tu voz.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Vas a estar todo el maldito día así?

Escucho como Hanabi entra a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta, algo que comúnmente hace y sabe que me molesta, pero jamás le digo nada. Me encontraba boca abajo y no tenía ganas de verla, sabia a que venía a mi habitación; solo para burlarse, suficiente tuve ayer cuando fui a comprar ese infernal aparato.

— ¿Sigues enojada por sentirte ignorante?

— ¿Ig-Ignorante? ¿Ignorante dices?

Me levanto para verla cara a cara, y si ahí estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras sonreía sin pudor a su travesura.

— ¿Qué otra cosa seria? Ayer parecías niña con juguete nuevo al tan solo ver tantos celulares.

Tenía razón, lo sabia; pero darle la razón, era otra cosa.

—Una cosa es ser ignorante, y otra que te hayas burlado de mí enfrente de toda la gente.

—Solo era un comentario inocente—se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia— Vaya hermana que tengo.

Roda los ojos y me mira como si fuera la peor cosa que la haya tocado ver mientras toma mi celular entre sus manos.

—La indignada debería ser yo.

Ignora mu comentario mientras oprime ese aparato, bufo muy molesta al haber sido ignorada, pero ¿Qué mas decía?, ella no tenía la culpa de mi ignorancia. Aunque, sería buena una pequeña venganza teniendo de aliado a mí primo.

_¡Oh si!_

Mi hermana interrumpe mis pensamientos dejando el celular en mis manos, desconcertada la observo y luego veo el aparato.

— ¡Ups! El botón se oprimió

_Sasuke Uchiha_

¡Le marco a su celular!

— ¿Qué hici…?

—Por eso compraste el celular ayer ¿no? — Sí, ella sonríe macabramente—si no fue por eso, entonces sería un mal gasto de tu dinero, ¿no crees?

_Te juro que la mato._

Rápidamente tomo el celular entre mis manos tratando de hacer algo rápido, pero de lo nerviosa que me encuentro resbala entre ellas, y haciendo uso de malabares— que la verdad no sé donde rayos consigue esos reflejos siendo tan torpe—logro tomarlo fuertemente, estando en una pose, muy… comprometedora.

"_¿Hola?"_

Me paralizo completamente el tan solo escucharlo en la otra línea, mi cabeza ebulle como volcán activo a punto de explotar, mis manos sudan muchísimo más de lo normal, coloco el celular en mi oído mientras lo sostengo con ambas manos, que sabiendo que si lo hiciera con una se caería de lo fuerte que estoy temblando.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero ni un solo sonido emite esta.

_Demonios._

"_¿Hola? ¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí?"_

Escucho como él me habla, como dice mi nombre que a pesar de hacerlo como si fuera lo más normal, solamente me provoca que más nerviosa me ponga, mi corazón no para de latir, y mi cerebro aun no se conecta a mi boca, si tan solo me viera en el espejo diría que parezco pescado recién salido del agua. Y si lo único que hago es maldecirme a mi misma y me hermana que no para de reírse de mí.

"_¿Bueno? ¿Hinata? ¿Quién habla? Hanabi si eres tú con las bromas juro que te ahorcara cuando llegue y le diré a…"_

—Sas-Sas-Sasuke

Susurro su nombre lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie cerca de mi me escuchara pero lo suficientemente claro—sin contar el tartamudeo—para que el me escuchase.

"_Hinata"_ suspira vagamente_ "pensé que era una broma de tu hermana"_

_Hubiera deseado que fuera eso_, pienso mientras todavía tiempo como tal gelatina, si no fuera porque hace estuviera sentada en la cama, ya hubiera azotado en el piso.

— ¿Co-como supiste que era yo?

"_Ayer tu hermana me envió un mensaje dándome tu numero celular nuevo"_ escuchas como hace una risa burlesca, y tu por inercia me apeno mas_ "Vaya, al fin consigues algo de tecnología"_

—No-no es como si no-no supiera usarla—digo tratando de sonar lo más seguro—además no-no era difícil usarlo.

"_Pero admite que tardaste todo el día de ayer para saber cómo se usa ¿no?"_

— ¿Co-Como lo…?

"_Te conozco"_

¿Cuántas veces me he sonrojado? No tengo ni la menor idea, pero si me pagaran por cada sonrojo seria rica, terriblemente rica.

—mentiroso

"_Tanto para saber que en este momento estas mas sonrojada y cubriéndote el rostro"_

No puedo evitar sonreír y hacer exactamente lo que él dijo inconscientemente, a pesar de lo poco que tenemos me parecía realmente sorprendente que supiera esas cosas, el cómo conocía mis manías y mis defectos, así mismo de mis reacciones ante todo. Lo odio por saber tanto de mí.

—No-no se vale, que siempre soy el objeto de-de tus bromas.

"_No lo eres, simplemente me rio contigo" _

Escucho mucho movimiento del otro lado de la línea, tal vez estará ocupado y lo haya molestado.

"_Por cierto ¿Por qué me hablaste?, digo, ¿Paso algo?"_

Eso no es nada bueno.

—no nada de eso.

Esto es vergonzoso.

"_¿Entonces?"_

—Yo-yo solo quería saber que tal es haya

"¿En Australia?" escuche que suspiraba "Nada fuera de lo común"

— ¿Y qué tal tus padres e Itachi?

"Deben de andar saludando a la familia" escuche más ruido y ajetreo "estaba desempacando cosas antes de que llamaras"

Me levanto de la cama, ignorando completamente a Hanabi que estaba diciéndome que sabe que cosas.

—Te moleste al hablarte…

"No" escucho más ruido "En realidad, me animo el ver tu llamada"

Ciertamente, si Hanabi en ese momento ponía un tomate y una manzana aun lado de mí, sin duda les ganaría. Trato de decir algo, pero solamente salen más palabras incoherentes sin ningún sentido.

Mientras me estaba ahogando de la vergüenza —y trataba de alejar a Hanabi para que no escuchara nada—en el otro lado escuche la voz clara de Mikoto, diciendo algunas cosas que no alcance a escuchar, aunque quería restarle importancia, tenía el presentimiento que no me iba gustar, ignore mis pensamientos un momento.

— ¿Era Mikoto?

"Si, solamente quiere que cuando termine baje a comer con todos"

— ¿Te es-están esperando?

No sé por qué, pero mi voz se entrecorto al decir eso, como si esas palabras no quisieran salir y costaran decirlas; y no, no era tartamudeo conozco perfectamente cuando lo hago.

"Si…"

Susurro él, pero más que bajar la voz se escuchaba como desanimo, y ciertamente creo que me estaba pasando lo mismo.

Segundos de silencio pasaron, tiempo en que no sabía que decir y el tampoco decía nada, sin embargo no era un silencio abrumador o incomodo, más bien era algo normal entre nosotros, pero parecía como si no quisiéramos hablar en ese momento tratando de evitar algo. Aunque también, sabíamos que el tiempo no era eterno como para seguir en una llamada sin decir nada.

Sasuke fue quien rompió el momento.

"_Sabes Hinata, me agrada el haberte conocido"_

No puedo evitar sonreír aun sin decir nada, aunque él sea un chico de pocas palabras, se que tras de estas hay más significado, y tras el tiempo que tengo con él, me alegro ser la única en saber qué es lo que intenta decirme, aunque también algunas veces me gustaría ser ignorante.

Como en este momento, sabiendo que ya era hora de terminar la llamada.

"_Tengo que colgar, abajo me están llamando"_

No digo nada, simplemente no quería que colgara, todavía no, quería seguir conversando, seguir diciendo cualquier cosa, aunque sea una tontería, o incluso que se burlara un poco de mí, lo que sea, pero no quería decir adiós.

Abrí mi boca para decirle que no colgara pero, nada salía de esta. Inesperadamente comienzo a sentir una opresión en mi pecho, algo puntiagudo me estaba lastimando, tal vez era mi problema con la respiración, no le tome importancia.

"_Sabes, ahora es más fácil podernos comunicarnos." _Menciono mientras hacía pausa _"Cuando regrese te enseñare algunas funciones que no sepas del celular"_

Sigo sin decir nada, mi corazón late más fuerte que antes. Y esa opresión no para de doler, pero lo extraño es que mis ojos comienzas a soltar lágrimas, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

"_Adiós Hinata"_

— ¡Es-es-espera!

Grite. Al fin dije algo, pero no escucho nada del otro lado de la línea, ¿Había gritado tarde?, no era de extrañar si fuera eso.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

Su voz suena como un susurro, y el haberla escuchado solo hizo que soltaras mas lagrimas, con mi manga del suéter comienzo a limpiarlas pero sin lograr que se detuviesen.

—En realidad, te-te mentí.

"¿Hum?"

—Yo-yo no fui qui-quien te marco al teléfono, fue-fue Hanabi.

Escuche silencio en el otro lado, ni una sola palabra, lo decepcione y también me decepcione a mí misma, quería ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa pero siempre es él o alguna tercera persona. Pero no dije nada de eso, seguía hablando tratando de explicarme lo que quería decir.

—Me imagino que ya sabes, Hanabi me acompa-paño ayer para com-comprar el teléfono— suspiro y me lo paso al otro oído—Pero, en realidad, el cel-celular no lo compre por gus-gusto.

Pauso un momento, para saber si seguía ahí; y en efecto escucho su respiración, me armo de valor porque a pesar de lo ridículo que es mi razón por lo que hago quiero decir esas palabras desde que el me respondió a la llamada.

_No tengo que callar._

—Yo solo, yo-yo solo—no puedo evitar tartamudear a la vez que sollozaba.

_No voy a callar._

—Yo quería oír tu voz.

Silencio, solamente escuche el silencio que había en mi habitación y la respiración de él en la otra línea. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, era extraño, ese sentimiento que tenías oprimido en el pecho ya no lo sentía, pero mis lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Sonrió.

Si, sonrió aun sin detener las lagrimas.

— ¿Es-es tonto verdad?

Me rio de mis palabras como si fuera un chiste, el piensa que es tonto su silencio lo dice, pero quería decírselo al menos antes de que colgara.

—Perdón por molestarte—digo y mas lagrimas descienden ya sin detenerlas, solo dejando que bañen mi rostro.

—Perdón por comprar un celular— sollozo mas— Yo-yo lo-

"_No es tonto"_

Mis ojos se dilatan ante su voz, pero no solo su voz sino sus palabras. Mi corazón dejo de doler pero aun latía, aunque más rápido que antes.

"_No es tonto que llames por esa razón_" escucho como toma aire, pero antes de decir algo otra voz lo interrumpe.

Itachi.

Escucho como la voz de su hermano le dice varias cosas, y Sasuke solo le grita. Termino escuchando una puerta azotarse.

"_No me molestas" _

El repite, su voz suena agitada, y su respiración entre cortada.

"_No pidas perdón por molestarme"_ jadea aun _"no pidas perdón por comprar el celular"_ y el sigue respirando entrecortadamente _"te lo he dicho varias veces, Demonios ¡no me molestas!"_

Escucho como su tono de voz va subiendo, a la vez de uno que otro suspiro proviniendo de él. Esta cabreado lo sé, pero el escuchar su voz también se que no está molesto conmigo. Si no fuera porque lo conozco, diría que en ese momento se está revolviendo el cabello y sacudiendo la cabeza, escucho como trata de decir algo pero solo oigo palabras incoherentes, no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Pero lo que si entiendo es lo que trata de decirme, su voz suena ansiosa y nerviosa al escucharla entre cortada.

Y si, lo entendí perfectamente.

Inconscientemente comienzo a reír a carcajada abierta, tratando de cubrir mi boca.

"_¡No te estés riendo!"_

Sigo riendo pero todavía con algunas pocas lagrimas, pero no son de tristeza. Estaba contenta, contenta por estar escuchándolo, por escuchar a Sasuke tartamudeando por no poder decir lo que quería.

No puedo evitarlo.

"_Hinata, he dicho que pares"_ y yo sigo riendo como niña que hizo su travesura del día _"joder Hinata, cuando regres…"_

—Gracias Sasuke

El calla ante lo que dije, aprovechando para que yo hablara.

—Sabes tam-también tenía algo que decirte—trago en seco buscando las mejores palabras para decir y no morir en el intento—yo-yo…

Hanabi me arrebata el aparato bruscamente, ahora que recordaba no esperaba que siguiera aquí.

—Lo que quiere decirte mi hermana desde que te marco, es que regreses pronto, porque te extraña y no quiere pasar sola la Navidad.

— ¡Hanabi!

_"¿Qué?"_

—Dicho en otras palabras—Hanabi suspira—necesito que traigas tu trasero Uchiha y lleves a Hinata a una cita en navidad, así yo también pueda salir teniéndola a ella como excusa de que salió contigo. ¿Entiendes?

_"si mini-Hinata"_ afirma el riéndose de ella.

—Vete a joder a Itachi—le grito a Sasuke, y después tapo la bocina del teléfono diciéndole quien sabe que cosas que no escuche para luego darme el teléfono.

—Tonta—le dije "molesta"

—me lo agradecerás un día

_"¿Sigues ahí Hinata?"_

—Bueno mi hermana diciendo tales cosas— tartamudeo sin darle importancia, no quería ser una carga, aunque sabia en el fondo que era cierto—Si no puedes no hay pro..

_"Regresare el veintitrés, tiempo suficiente para que pienses a dónde iremos"_

¿Había dicho antes que parezco un tomate maduro?

_"Nos vemos Hinata, revisa tu buzón de correo del celular de vez en cuando"_

Era lo que quería escuchar y no podía pedir más.

—Cuídate Sasuke

Cuando Alejo el celular de mis oídos trato de buscar como colgar la llamada no si. Antes escuchar su voz al colgar.

_"Perdón si la llamada sale cara"_

_¿Llamada cara?_

—Creo que—escucho a Hanabi hablar desde la puerta y volteo para mirarla mientras esta voltea a otro lado evitando mi mirada—olvide mencionarte de algo que se llama "Saldo".

_Y ciertamente, ahora si me quede sin dinero._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Me están afectando los mangas Shojos -.-_

_Es algo simple, pero también cierto a lo que quería reflejaren lo__que escribí ¿Quién no ha querido tomar el teléfono y marcar a esa__perdona especial para solo oír su voz?_

_Al escribir esto, parezco idiota enamorada sin príncipe. (Lamentablemente el príncipe morado que busco no está aquí :/)_

_Ignoren esto que digo… -.-_

_Necesito un abrazo ;^; ¿Quién me da uno?_

_Dejando a un lado mis tonterías… Espero y les haya gustado. Un pequeño comentario no me caería mal. Además me gustaría saber la opinión, incluso si son críticas constructivas.  
><em>

_Otra cosa, este one-shot ¡Me costó mucho hacerlo!, como también andaba escribiendo otro al mismo tiempo, accidentalmente cambiaba el tipo de narrador y hacia bolas la narración. (Esta es en primera persona, la otra que escribo es en segundo persona :/ ) Así que era un desastre cuando lo termine la primera vez xD. _

_Si hay errores háganmelo saber :D_

_¡Cuídense y saludos!_

_¡Ha! Y… Feliz Navidad ^^_

_Pd: odiare un poco el 2012 ._._

_Pd2: soy angela-hinata, me cambie el nombre recientemente ^^._


End file.
